fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Liezel
Liezel is a female customer who made her first appearance in Papa's Pancakeria To Go!. Appearance Liezel has tanned skin, and long brown hair tied in two buns. She wears a white and green crop top with a pink circle and hanging sleeves. She wears green and pink pants in a zig-zag pattern with brown buttons, and she wears brown shoes with green accents and white laces and soles. She also wears pink eyeshadow. Style B She wears a green and pink zig-zag patterned shirt and wears a white skirt with green buttons and accents. Christmas Outfit She wears a green and red zig-zag patterned shirt and wears a white skirt with green and red buttons and green accents. She wears white elf shoes with red details, brown soles and a yellow bell on each shoe, and wears two white balls on her hair. From Flipline Studios Blog Hey Everyone! As you know, with each new app comes a new customer! In Papa’s Pancakeria To Go, you will soon be able to meet our latest customer, Liezel! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/11404 Orders Papa's Pancakeria To Go! *2 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Raspberries *4 Strawberries *Drink: **Large Tea with Ice Holiday (Cherry Blossom Festival) *2 Pancakes *Strawberry Syrup *Oiri *2 Wasanabon Blossoms *2 Strawberries *Drink **Large Matcha Tea with Ice Papa's Wingeria To Go! * 4 Alabama BBQ Shrimps (Left) * 6 Tikka Masala Shrimps (Right) * 4 French Fries (All) * Artichoke Dip Holiday (Mardi Gras) * 4 Alabama BBQ Shrimps (Left) * 6 Vieux Carré Shrimps (Right) * 4 French Fries (All) * Creole Crab Dip Papa's Donuteria To Go! *Red Velvet Round Donut **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Roll with Lemon Chiffon **Cinnamon Sugar **Neapolitan Drizzle **Pistachios *Red Velvet Roll **Chocolate Icing **Pistachios Holiday (Sky Ninja Returns) *Red Velvet Round Donut **Clear Glaze **Strawberry Drizzle *Chocolate Roll with Hakuto Jelly **Cinnamon Sugar **Matcha Drizzle **Boba Bubbles *Red Velvet Roll **Azuki Icing **Pistachios Papa's Cheeseria To Go! *Sourdough Bread with Aged Gouda *Regular Grill *Ranch *Bacon *Lettuce *Tomato *Ranch *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Ranch **Bacobites Holiday (New Year) *Sourdough Bread with Gruyere Cheese *Regular Grill *Ranch *Bacon *Mac n' Cheese *Tomato *Parmesan Sauce *Fries: **Crinkle Cut Fries **Parmesan Sauce **Bacobites Papa's Bakeria To Go! * Ladyfingers Crust * Key Lime Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Chocolate Crumb Topping * Pistachios (All Over) * 9 Kiwi Slices (Outer Ring and Center) Holiday (Big Top Carnival) * Ladyfingers Crust * Key Lime Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Rhubarb Filling * Dragonfruit Filling * Tent Top Crust * Pistachios (All Over) * 9 Animal Crackers (Outer Ring and Center) Ranks required to unlock her *Papa's Pancakeria To Go!: Rank 59 *Papa's Wingeria To Go!: Rank 52 *Papa's Cheeseria To Go!: Rank 4 *Papa's Bakeria To Go!: Rank 28 Unlockables *In Papa's Pancakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Matcha Tea. *In Papa's Wingeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Vieux Carré Sauce. *In Papa's Cheeseria To Go!, she is unlocked with Aged Gouda. *In Papa's Bakeria To Go!, she is unlocked with Animal Crackers. Stickers Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Papa's Wingeria To Go! Papa's Donuteria To Go! Papa's Cheeseria To Go! Papa's Bakeria To Go! Earn all three stickers in either game to earn this outfit: Trivia *According to Matt, when it comes to pronouncing Liezel's name, "We've mostly heard Liezel pronounced like "leh-ZELL" http://www.flipline.com/forum/index.php?topic=43257.msg2046869#msg2046869 Order Tickets 2CA2F314-9484-4330-859B-B4117A63CC8E.jpeg|Liezel's Pancakeria To Go! order during Cherry Blossom Festival Screenshot_2019-08-07-16-29-14-1.png|Liezel's Pancakeria To Go! Regular Order. 62333CF2-F1BF-44BD-A056-FC09F2608C3A.jpeg|Liezel’s Wingeria To Go! order during Mardi Gras. 70440339-0890-4189-9CEF-974D714CFA8C.jpeg|Liezel’s Wingeria To Go! regular order. Liezel’s DTG! SNR order.JPG|Liezel's Donuteria To Go! order during Sky Ninja Returns. Liezel’s DTG! regular order.JPG|Liezel's Donuteria To Go! regular order. D793765B-6EBD-471E-93D0-36AEF7AC9779.jpeg|Liezel’s Cheeseria To Go! order during New Year 026EE0DC-336B-49C8-B011-8E49D13460BD.jpeg|Liezel’s Cheeseria To Go! regular order 8FA45317-63E4-4843-8F6E-DE104EC68F72.jpeg|Liezel's Bakeria To Go! order during Big Top Carnival 730779EA-FDC6-4F12-8E8A-A0FE96641E9A.jpeg|Liezel's Bakeria To Go! regular order Gallery Liezel.jpg hqdefault.jpg|Unlocked Liezel 4825-E355-6-C91-4993-86-E0-ABD9-B9-E0-AF9-C.png 6-AFA23-A2-F8-D4-429-A-9-BF8-B2-EF091-AD652.png|Style B IMG_2524.png|Serving Liezel Perfect Pancakes While She Becomes A Gold Customer! Liezel Christmas.png|Liezel's Christmas Outfit in PLPs Flipline - Christmas 2018.jpg Screenshot_20181231-190058.png Papa’s Wingeria To Go! Intro.PNG|Liezel in the Papa's Wingeria To Go! Intro. IMG_4256.PNG Liezel Finger Point.png|Liezel is not pleased in Pancakeria. 5C0326FD-8615-455B-B09F-9FC4AF2832B7.png B0E6E30B-816D-41A8-93BE-A1534C9C823C.png 61763015-8188-4251-9EA3-799AD3620A66.jpeg Carlo and Liezel.png perfect95.jpg perfect96.jpg perfect97.jpg DC5E1EDB-91D1-432A-BDCC-2C042F77B5A4.png 5016925E-71C1-483B-92DD-95DA4F83BFD0.png BC126229-85C2-41F6-90E5-C3C359FF9A5E.png 6491A17A-8577-493D-96DC-02CCA2EBFFB8.png 8BF1B515-410D-48BB-ADC2-1DC95C662ADF.png C2BA022C-1BA4-49BB-820D-2A301BDD4698.png F00C2EE6-23AF-4058-BE8D-96D98794DEB3.png Fan Art Liezel cep.png|By CepProductions Flipline liezel.png|By CepProductions 1541899008134_FullSizeRender.jpg|By Petey K LiezelArt.png|By Ianiant Liezel_by_Selecter.png|By Selecter19 liezel_by_mannievelous-dcr51w2.png|By Mannievelous le_by_nuusae-dcrn4u6.png|By Nuusae EpisodeLiezel.png|By RedRubyTwilight Liezel_and_Cherissa_by_Momoko_Sara_Hoshino.jpg|By Momoko Sara Hoshino Liezel_by_763Lilypadpandaowl.jpg|By 763Lilypadpandaowl catseatingwatermelon.jpg|By catseatingwatermelon PLP-Christmas Scene.JPG|From PLP. es:Liezel pl:Liezel Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Papa's Pancakeria To Go! Debuts Category:L Characters